Hermione's Secret Recipe Cookies
by Labraid
Summary: I don't really know what this is. Harry wants some cookies. PWP


**Well, I don't really know what this is, or why I wrote it. I had just been sitting around and suddenly the line "In the sink? You put it in the sink?" occured to me. It's short sweet and to the point, I guess.**

"The sink? You put it in the sink?" The man with dark hair and green eyes asked.

"Well, yes, I didn't know what else to do." The woman with frizzy hair replied.

"But the sink?"

"Well, Harry, I sort of freaked out, okay?"

"It's just an itsy bitsy snake, Hermione."

"It didn't look itsy bitsy when it attacked my face!"

Harry lifted the sauce pan preventing the snake from escape and he started to his at it, after a moment he stopped and looked back to Hermione.

"He says that he did no such thing."

"Well he came out of no where and was suddenly in my face."

"He was trying to say hello."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well instead of screaming and making me think you were being attacked you could have simply called me in here and had me ask."

"I was startled." He was smiling at here in that infuriating way of his. The way that said clearly _you're so adorable when you freak out and try to rationally explain what you were thinking when it happened._ She didn't get it very often, but when she did, it irritated her to know end. "Stop looking at me that way right this instant, Harry."

"Looking at you what way, darling?" He turned the smile on full force. "This way, is this the way you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean. Now stop." He did, and immediately she got the innocent wounded puppy eyes. Damn he was about to ask for something. "Whatever it is; no. The answer is no."

"Aw, come on Hermione, I haven't even actually asked yet." He widened his eyes a little further. Eff, she wasn't going to be able to say no for real if he kept this up.

"Fine, what do you want?" No. That's not what was supposed to come out your mouth, silly girl, you were supposed to say no.

"Well, you know your wonderful home baked cookies? I haven't had any in ages." He drew the ages out just the needed amount of time so that she gave in. Not that she was going let him know that already.

"Harry, you know I haven't all the ingredients."

"Yes, well, you know that's the fun thing about being a wizard isn't it? I can get to any store in the world in less than a second, get them for you and be back before you can come up with another excuse."

"I don't have the time, I have to be at the meeting, as do you, on time. Unlike the last meeting where we were late because you decided that we needed to try 'something new.'"

"You have plenty of time, we don't need to be there until late this evening. And you know that you enjoyed that as much as I did."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something as to be done about that 'itsy bitsy' snake first."

"Yes, yes of course." He picked the snake up, and while walking to the back door leading from their kitchen to the back garden, all the while hissing something that, judging by the chuckle that Harry let out as the snake slid away, was very amusing. She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, he said something about a dead vole. You wouldn't get it, it's snake humor."

"Hmphf." He looked hopeful. "Well, you know what I need, what are you waiting around here for?"

"Hermione, you're beautiful." He said as he rushed over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You think any woman who gives you food is beautiful."

"No, only you. I swear." She smiled.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"It's the truth, I swear."

"Uh-huh, well standing around here won't get your cookies made will it?"

"No, you're right, like always, love." He summoned his shoes and stepped into them not bothering to lace them. "I'll be back in less than half an hour. Best get the oven ready, I think we're going to need a double batch." She rolled her eyes.

"Get going you fool."

"I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and apparated off. She rolled her eyes. That sure had to be his grandest scheme to get her secret-recipe cookies yet. Talking a snake into scaring her.


End file.
